onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jango
.]] Jango (ジャンゴ, Jango, romanized in English adaptations as "Django") is the first mate and hypnotist of Captain Kuro. He uses disks that double as chakrams to hypnotize people to his advantage in battle. Appearance Jango wears strange clothes, including a long coat covered in the disks he uses to fight and hypnotize, and red-lensed heart-shaped glasses. (Later, his eyes were revealed to actually be heart-shaped) It can be assumed that his character was based on Michael Jackson, as when he travels he usually moonwalks, and he uses flashy gestures similar to Michael Jackson's dance moves. Other notable similarities include his trench coat and his heart-shaped sunglasses; not to mention the socks, gloves, and Jackson-like facial features (the thin nose, etc.). Statistics *''Japanese Name'': *''Romanized Name'': *''English Name'': *''Current occupation'' : Marine recruit *''Affiliations'': Black Cat Pirates (former), Marines (current). *''Japanese VA'': *''English VA'': *''First Appearence'': *''Rivals'': Fullbody *''Fighting Style'': *''Bounty'': Personality Jango is a powerful yet somewhat bumbling hynotist. He is mostly care free and was fully aware of Kuro's tendacey to lash out at even his own crew mates (leaving Jango to feel uneasy being around him). Jango was loyal to Kuro, even knowing his captain could kill him at any moment and went along with any plans of his. As a Marine, he takes the role of Hina's admirer and Fullbody's friend. While they have become friends through a rather bizzare set of circumstances, Fullbody and Jango have become unseperatable are always together on appearances. Often Jango and Fullbody will copy each other or dance beside each other in sync with the other. Ironically, he now somewhat has the life his former captain Kuro disired, planned and fail to achieve. History Past Story Present Story Jango is ordered by Kuro to kill Kaya, but before he can kill her, Usopp hits him with his exploding stars. Jango is thought dead, but secretly survives. Through many adventures and lots of hypnosis, he ends up as a marine recruit, working alongside the disgraced Ironfist Fullbody, under the command of Hina (whom they both adore). Jango also makes an appearance in the featurette of the 2nd One Piece Movie called 'Jango's Dance Carnival'. In the original Japanese version, he is voiced by Kazuki Yao (he was voiced by Wataru Takagi in the "Jango's Dance Carnival" short). He is voiced by Pete Zarustica in the dub. Abilities and Powers Hypnotism Jango possesses the power of hypnosis, which he uses to put people to sleep, to make Captain Kuro's crew far more powerful and fierce and to serve other purposes necessary to help fulfil his plans. He is not, however, perfect with his hypnosis - when he puts people to sleep, he usually falls asleep as well. And when he hypnotizes the crew to make them stronger, he also accidentally hypnotizes Monkey D. Luffy - with unpleasant results. According to the answer to some fan mail Eiichirō Oda received, Jango gained his powers after eating a mushroom that had grown on his chin while he was sleeping. He only ate the cap and the trunk of the mushroom still resides on his chin (whether or not this is a joke from Oda or not is yet to be proven). 5 Weapons As well as being able to use it to hypnotise others, his hypnotising pendulum can also be throw as thorugh it was a throwing disk. It has a sharp outer edge that can easily cut through flesh. He carries several spare ones in case something happens to the first. Major Battles Vs Usopp Trivia Related Articles Captain Kuro References Category:Marines Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:East Blue Characters Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:Hypnotists Category:Human Category:Male